After the Accidental Kiss
by Choice Creations
Summary: Series 2, Episode 10 is my all time favorite and I've always wanted to know what happened after Kim and Sugar share an "accidental" kiss.


Series 2, Episode 10 is my all time favorite and I've always wanted to know what happened after Kim and Sugar share an "accidental" kiss.

* * *

"What are we doing?" Kim says through worried, drunken laughter.

"_I'm_ havin' a good ol' time," Sugar slurs. "_You're _the one with the girlfriend." Sugar runs a roguish finger down from Kim's neck to the shadowed space between Kim's breasts.

With blurred vision, Kim follows Sugar's finger down into her bodice. When she finally looks up, she stares into Sugar's hazy brown eyes and they burst into laughter as Sugar pulls Kim toward her for another kiss. A damp night breeze blows a draft up Kim's dress, the coolness only mildly quelling the burn growing between her legs.

"Let's go," Kim says dragging Sugar out of the alcove. "I'm getting cold."

"You got the hots, baby," Sugar says laughing loudly with delight as she stumbles after Kim.

Arm and arm, Sugar and Kim burst into their room. Sugar flops back onto the bed and Kim lands, face-first, on top of her.

"Bolloks!" Sugar laughs hysterically. "That hurt, you whore."

"Where?" Kim says as she playfully slaps Sugar who gleefully dodges her swing. "I'll make it better."

Kim points to Sugar's shoulder. Sugar shakes her head. Kim glides a hand across Sugar's belly. Sugar shakes her head. Kim strokes Sugars hip.

"Ow," Sugar says as she bites her bottom lip. "Right there."

"As your designated whore, this is going to cost you."

Sugar raises her eyebrows and smirks.

"A thousand kisses," Kim says as she leans into Sugar's full, glossy lips. From her lips, Kim kisses Sugar's smooth jaw descending down to her sultry neck as their bodies writhe rhythmically together. Kim feels the curve of Sugar's thigh against her middle, which whets her appetite for more. As Kim raises her head to indulge the other side of Sugar's neck, she glances at a C.C. postcard leaning upright on her night table. The words "featuring DJ Saint" seem to glow and lift off the paper. Kim stops.

"What?" Sugar asks. "C'mon, Kiz."

"I can't," Kim contemplates.

"For old times sake," Sugar groggily says as she feels Kim's breast.

"No," Kim pushes away Sugar's hand. She rolls off Sugar and slaps her palms over her eyes, "I've gone and messed it up again."

"She doesn't need to know," Sugar says, annoyed. She teases away a random hair caught at the corner of Kim's mouth.

"Forget it. Right. And you won't even remember what we did anyhow. You never do."

"Kiz!"

"It's true, isn't. You're so off your tits, you'll just chalk this up as another one of your experiments."

"Not!" Sugar refutes. "I'm damn near sober now, Kiz and you're pissing me off. You've gone and ruined it. I thought this was what you wanted."

"I don't know what I want," Kim pouts. "Is this what you want?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"That's not a proper answer."

"People change, all right. I had 18 bloody months to think about -"

"I know how horny you were and couldn't wait to get cock."

"Shut it for a minute, will you. I thought about what happened...you know...over and over again. Had no bloody choice in there. You were the last one I was with."

"Gee thanks."

"But really, Kiz, I thought of you - us - because it felt right. Like how it should be. I want to feel that way again," Sugar says stroking Kim's cheek.

"But I have Saint."

"But you want..." Sugar's voice fades as she firmy holds Kim's hand to her heart. Kim's willpower to resist the imminent temptation succumbs to each beat of Sugar's pulse.

"Don't," Kim says. She dreamily watches her other hand release the tie from Sugar's hair; magnificent brown locks cascade down her tan shoulders. Sugar places her full lips on Kim's.

"Stop," Kim says as she closes her eyes to receive the kiss, all the while dissolving into SugarWorld.

With a gentle movement of Kim's hand, Sugar smoothes Kim's hand over her breast.

"Don't," Kim whispers. "Stop..."


End file.
